1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus such as a microwave oven, and particularly to a cooking apparatus which is able to provide correct cooking information for given number of servings and display the information in the most suitable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As dietary culture has improved in recent years, high-performance cooking apparatuses such as microwave ovens which can cook various dishes with a single unit have been developed and spread into general family use. This tendency may continue in the future.
To effectively use such high-performance cooking apparatuses to make delicious dishes, it is important to correctly grasp cooking information related to the dishes being cooked. This information may include; a menu of dishes that can be cooked by the cooking apparatuses, quantities of food materials of each dish necessary for preparing the dish for a given number of persons to be served the dish, and recipes for the dishes.
Conventionally, a user of such a cooking apparatus refers to cookbooks, etc., to confirm cooking information related to a dish. This is laborsome. In addition, cookbooks are usually based on standard models in deciding quantities of food materials of their dishes. Therefore, the user shall properly convert the quantities written in the books into those needed by the user. This is also laborsome.
The prior art cooking apparatuses are, therefore, strongly required to have a function of providing correct and easily understandable cooking information for a given number of servings of each dish.